


moths in the lamplight

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner - James Dashner
Genre: & minhos a little shit, Alternate Universe - Orphans & Orphanages, F/M, M/M, everybody's a mess of sad feelings and untrust, itll get better though i swear, same with thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that one AU where all the gladers are regular teens and WICKED is one huge chain of orphanages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moths in the lamplight

**Author's Note:**

> **restarted dec. 22/14**
> 
>  
> 
> hey ~~technically im not breaking my promise. it is monday~~ i'm back!!!
> 
> & i redid the first chapter (the original was gross & written when i was like 12 & just getting into tmr)  
> now im 14(!) & own the freaking movie(!!!)

Thomas rubbed at his heavy eyelids and sighed. The chair he sat in was stiff, and only worsening the headache he already had from the sun shining blindly through the windows of the office. 

All this and it was just barely 7 am.

Thomas slumped over in his chair as the door behind him creaked open. Impassive, a lanky man holding some folders under his arm walked past and sat in the large desk infront of the tired teen. He opened one folder and started pulling out papers. The man did the same with the other folders. Thomas zoned out.

At the loud clearing of a throat, Thomas’ eyes snapped back open.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. _7:15._ Great.  
“Name?”  
Thomas turned toward the man, “Excuse me?”

“Name, please?” The man already sounded irritated.  
“Thomas.” _Nice to meet you too._

The man wrote on the top of a stapled stack of papers.  
“Age?”  
“Sixteen.”  
“Gender?”  
“Male”

He circled a few things.

“Is this your correct birthdate?” he asked pushing the stack to Thomas.  
“Yeah,” the teen answered, bored.

The man nodded, circled a few more things, then flipped through a few pages.

“Stephen?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright.”

He closed the packet and put them back into the first folder; he opened another one.

“Where’d you transfer from?”

“Colorado.”  
“Has anyone told you how long you’d be staying?”  
Thomas frowned, “… _No._ Not yet.”

The man nodded and began writing more stuff down.

 

“How long am I gonna be here?”  
He shrugged.

“Really, it depends on your cooperation and treatment of others,” He finished writing and closed the second folder ,“Which, judging by what we’ve heard from your older homes, might be a bit of a stretch.”

Thomas scoffed.

“That wasn’t—“

“Speaking of which,” the man sat up grabbing the folders, “I’m sure its early enough; all the boys should be awake by now.”

Thomas perked up a little. The man moved to the door and opened it.

“How about you meet all your future mates?”

«★»

The first thing Thomas noticed about the group of boys gathered in the yard outside the messhall was that they all looked as bored, tired, and pissy as he felt.’

All of them had dark lines under their eyes and bed-ragged hair. Some looked at Thomas with curiosity, others with boredom, a few with glares. Thomas tried not to focus on any of them.

The lanky man, Mr. Janson Thomas found out, called out.

“Albert, Newton. Come here, please.”

Two boys about the same age broke away from the group and walked up to Mr. Janson. One, the tall one, had messily combed long blonde hair and a slight limp when he walked. The other had dark skin, short black hair, and a frown. The blonde spoke up, Thomas could hear an accent in his voice.

" _Yes, Rat Man_?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the name but Mr. Janson remained impassive.  
" _This,_ he said, pulling Thomas up next to him, "is Thomas. We don't know if he'll be staying for long, but, while he's here, I want you and Albert to help him out with _anything_ he needs. _Got it?_ "

Newt shrugged and Alby nodded.  
Mr. Janson pushed Thomas infront of the two older boys.

"Thomas, I'll come back and get you to finish up some paperwork later. Alright?"

Thomas nodded and before he knew it he was by himself infront of a crowd of boys he didn't even know.


End file.
